


Take Off

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith is a flight attendant on a private airline that Shiro's employer owns. Things take off. (Early) For Sheith Month Day 16:Bad Idea.





	Take Off

Shiro didn't mind the red-eye flights. There was something fairly settling about the cold stillness in a cab ride to the local runway - Shiro removed his glasses to quickly clean them on his shirt tail to see better out his window - but there was nothing he could do about the 3am fog outside.

His cab driver was silent; NPR was on.

Shiro sighed. Maybe he wouldn't mind something a _little_ enthralling on these trips.

\-----

It was almost 4am when he boarded the plane, shaking hands with the two pilots, and settling down towards the back of the cabin for some sleep.

The aircraft they were on was a private jet - owned by his boss for both urgent business calls and personal excursions. He frequently allowed Shiro to use it with all the traveling he did for him, and Shiro was thankful for bypassing seething airport terminals and three people to a row on each side of the plane.

On this ride, it seemed it was only the captains and him.

The oversized luxury seats were enough to make Shiro drowsy, but he knew he'd have to be on a conference call in an hour. Shiro pressed the service button on his chair's armrest, waiting for a flight attendant to appear.

After several moments, nothing happened. Shiro shrugged. He'd get some coffee once they landed.

Shiro gave a glance over the minimal plane - there were only two columns of three seats each, and the interior was a pale gray. He almost grabbed a piece of gum to tide him over, but chose to grab his phone - and was in the process of setting an alarm for a fifteen minute nap - when he felt someone appear at his side.

"Did you want something?"

Startled, Shiro dropped his phone, causing the person standing beside him to sigh. Shiro watched him bend over to pick it up, and smoothly slip it in the front pocket of his button-up.

Shiro could feel the metal backing through the thin material of his shirt, and he bit his lip to keep from shivering. Instead, he looked up at his flight attendant.

And was thankful he wasn't chewing gum, or else he may have swallowed it.

He was beautiful. His eyes were an indistinguishable shade of murky color, and it seemed to pair well with the purple uniform; the company logo stitched below the collar. His hair was pulled back with a small band, and stuffed under a cap.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Uh," Shiro tried maintaining eye contact, but the attendant's raised eyebrow and crossed arms had him nervous. "I was just wondering if I could get some coffee?"

With half a nod, he disappeared behind the sliding door beside Shiro, and he felt himself exhale.

He wasn't used to the attendants being so... sharp. And pretty.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he was a recent hire.

Or maybe he was his boss's toy. He _had_ heard the rumors.

A minute later, the door wheeled open, and the attendant had a pot of black coffee in one hand, and a stack of cups in the other.

"Lower your tray," He ordered, and Shiro complied quickly. A paper cup with a heat protector was set in front of him, and the attendant leaned down to pour out the steaming coffee. "Do you want some sugar or milk?"

"Yes, please," Shiro heard himself answer on impulse, sitting up in his seat. "Thank you, uh-"

"Keith," He replied flatly, turning on his heel back into the kitchenette.

 _Keith._ Shiro felt himself hum happily, fanning a hand over the top of his coffee. A moment passed, and Keith had returned with a cylinder of chilled milk and a sugar dish.

"Just buzz when you're finished," Keith said, setting the sweeteners down. He had the rest of the coffee and cups in his hands as he headed into the cockpit, easily pushing open the door.

Shiro looked down at his tray. He guess he had to take care of the pilot and copilot, too.

There was something about it that irked Shiro. Pouring out a generous amount of milk - enough to fill his cup to the brim - Shiro felt irrationally heated.

_Jealous._

He realized he _wanted_ Keith. Which was ridiculous. Shiro had never even-

Shiro almost spilled his spoonful of sugar as Keith came out of the cockpit with a definite grin on his face. When he approached Shiro, the grin faded to amusement. "You done with the sugar? Captain wants some."

Nodding, Shiro lifted the dish to hand to him. Keith's hands layered over his own, overlapping as he grabbed the container. His hands were like fire.

And they were soft.

"Thanks, Mr. Shirogane," Keith said the name quickly, like he forgot to rehearse it.

Shiro was surprised by his dip in confidence, and stuttered. "I- you can, uh-" Keith looked back at him, meeting his eyes with balanced patience. Shiro felt his stomach turn into molten sludge. "It's just Shiro."

Keith opened his mouth, looking hesitant, but nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Shiro."

He went back through the pilot's door, being met with a yell of indecipherable garble. Shiro saw one of them wrap an arm around his shoulder as he bent down. Shiro felt his face go red, and he moved his coffee from the lap tray to his seat's cupholder, flipping up the board.

He needed to get control of himself.

Stepping into the narrow back hall, he saw the sign for the restroom. He usually hated airplane bathrooms, but this one looked polished, albeit still cramped. He couldn't even stretch his arms.

Turning on the faucet, He cupped his hands under the water and let them overflow back into the basin. The cold water almost made him forget what Keith's hands felt like on his own. Shaking his head, Shiro turned off the sink and dried off his hands with the towel hanging on the wall. Gripping the sink, he looked at his eyes, framed with gray from lack of sleep.

He was not like this.

Shiro had never _felt_ like this, especially not enough so to act this ridiculous.

Everyone pretty much assumed Shiro was a normal, slutty bachelor, and they didn't press him much further than those assumptions.

Shiro hadn't done anything since college, and even that wasn't impressive. Some guy sucked his dick once; he made out with a few people at parties.

It would be embarrassing if Shiro actually cared, which he didn't. Not until now.

Jesus, what _was_ it about Keith?

Shiro almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened.

He did manage to hit his head on the low ceiling.

Keith snorted. _Of course, it was him._ "You okay? I couldn't find you. Pilot says they'll be a delay," He looked at Shiro, hunched over the sink, and his smile sunk. "Sorry for barging in. The door wasn't locked-"

Shiro gave a weak laugh, raising his hands in surrender. "No, no, don't it's not your fault, I promise. I just feel a little-"

"Motion sickness?" Keith finished, and Shiro went along with it.

"Yeah, that."

Keith nodded quickly, slipping out of the bathroom door, and returning with two pills. "Here, this is what I take," Shiro looked down at him in disbelief. He had his hand offered up.

Shiro didn't think he could move. Keith was... something else.

In Shiro's momentary lag, Keith rolled his eyes, and grabbed Shiro's hand from his side, unfurling it to place the pills in his palm. He held onto it as he reached across the sink, grabbing a disposable paper cup and filling it up.

"Swallow," Keith commanded, and waited for Shiro to follow suit.

He did, gulping them down and drinking. "Thank you." He mumbled, a little shamed.

Keith didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, well I understand. I'm still getting used to working 39 thousand feet above the ground."

Shiro felt himself offer a faint laugh. "Your air legs?"

Shiro blushed at Keith's sudden laugh, and watched him turn toward him, taking the cup from his hands and tossing it back into the sink. "You're weird."

Shiro told himself not to back away, even as the door shut behind Keith, enclosing them both. Keith turned the lock without a glance, and Shiro swallowed thickly. "I am?"

Keith pressed closer to him, enough that Shiro could feel the ghost of him, his outline.

"Do you want anything?"

The question was so forward, Shiro almost blacked out. Instead, he felt himself start to shake, especially as Keith's hands flew to his collar, starting to unbutton them. "I-I don't know," Shiro answered truthfully.

He was scared.

Keith stopped halfway down his shirt and looked up at his panicked eyes, quickly removing his hands. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry," Keith tried stepping back, but there was really no room. "Jesus, I'm sorry - really - please, just don't tell-"

Shiro's hands were on his shoulders before he knew what was happening. "No- no, that's not it," Shiro paused a second as they both began to blush at the situation. "I just- I've never done this before."

The tension in Keith's shoulders slowly relaxed, and Shiro dropped his hands. "You've never had sex on a plane? It's not like most people _have_ , Shiro, don't worry about it. It's nothing new."

Hearing Keith say his name felt better than he'd like to admit. It took him a moment to process Keith's words. "Oh- God, no, I mean- Well, I haven't done that either, but I haven't-" Shiro felt helpless. "I haven't done _anything_."

Shiro couldn't read Keith's face. Instead, he watched Keith step closer, moving his mouth beside his ears, and placing his hands behind Shiro. If either of them moved their legs, they'd be tangled. His breath was hot against his skin. "You're a virgin?" Keith's mouth slipped to give the faintest idea of kiss on Shiro's vein, feeling his heartbeat pound through his skin. "That's kinda hot."

Shiro felt his cock twitch. Was it? It was embarrassing, really.

Keith didn't seem to think so.

Instead, Keith spoke slowly. "I'll take care of you," He finished undoing Shiro's buttons, pressing both hands flat on his chest. As Keith started giving small kisses to Shiro's exposed skin, he said, "You can touch me, too."

Shiro moaned. He forced himself to say, "Okay," before hesitantly placing a hand behind Keith's head, cradling it as he kissed him. Keith purred, running his teeth across Shiro's collarbone. He shivered, pulling gently on Keith's hair.

When Shiro looked down at Keith, he had a soft expression on his face, lovingly pressing his lips against Shiro.

 _Fuck_. Shiro cursed quietly.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard - his dick was already straining against the front of his slacks, tenting them enough that he felt pathetic - and he hoped Keith hadn't taken notice.

He had.

Shiro felt Keith's smirk against his skin while his hands trailed down to his hips, meddling with his belt. He felt Keith start to pull off the belt as he whispered, "Are you nervous, Shiro?"

Shiro couldn't do anything but nod, and try to keep his hips from bucking into Keith. He hadn't even touched him yet.

Keith moved one of his hands to Shiro's face, cupping his chin to turn towards him. Dazed, Shiro let him.

He didn't even flinch when Keith's mouth pressed against his. Shiro circled his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him flush against him. Keith sounded like he was going to laugh, but was cut short with a groan. Nothing felt more innately natural than how Keith fit against Shiro, curving easily into him.

Keith's tongue was in Shiro's mouth as he finally unzipped his pants, his cock, still hard in his underwear and now leaking, on display. Shiro felt Keith's hand on him through the thin fabric, and Shiro weakly bucked into Keith's grip.

Keith leaned back, his mouth leaving Shiro's. "You're big, aren't you?" He murmured, and Shiro felt his heart stammer. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

Frantically, Shiro nodded before pulling Keith back into a kiss. Keith laughed into his mouth as he continued to stoke him. Shiro felt his other hand slowly move from his happy trail down to dip beneath the waistband of his briefs.

Shiro sucked in a breath as Keith pulled his cock out.

"Whoa, okay," Keith said, huffing against Shiro's lips. "You shy, or something?"

Shiro shook his head - he couldn't talk with his mouth spread open in a silent moan. He was having trouble processing everything, let alone actual words and phrases.

"It's just," Keith continued, oblivious to Shiro's complete shut down. "You're like, _really_ big."

Shiro was panting, his oversensitive head feeling every drop of precum come out of him. When Keith's fingers brushed over his slit, he saw fuzzy stars.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Hearing his name brought him back from the brink of absolute chaos. Keith repeated himself, warily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro managed, his chest shaking. "Do you- do you _like_ that I'm-I'm-"

Keith's hand gave a tight stoke to Shiro's arching cock, cutting him off. "Yes, Shiro. I _love_ how big you are," Keith started jerking him off faster, leaning into Shiro, whispering, "I'm so wet right now."

Shiro's brain clicked quickly. So _that's_ why Keith wasn't hard. _Thank God._ Shiro thought he wasn't enough. He almost sighed out of relief, but let out a strangled moan instead when Keith bit his earlobe, continuing.

"My thighs are so wet, Shiro," Keith cursed, huffing into Shiro's ear. "Mhhm, I bet you fill me up completely."

Shiro choked on his own tongue, especially when Keith's hand came off his dick, and he easily undid his pants, letting them hang on his hips. Gently, Keith took Shiro's hand and pressed it between his thighs. Shiro involuntarily thrust when he felt how much slick was between Keith's legs already.

"Fuck me," Keith whispered, and he pulled off his hat, and his briefs down, exposing how wet he was. His clit was pink and puffy, and Shiro reached out his hand before he let himself think, rubbing thumb against him. After a moment of hesitation, Shiro slowly slipped his middle finger into Keith, giving shallow thrusts.

" _Shit_ ," Keith said, hand blindly finding Shiro's dick again. He started to stroke him to Shiro's rhythm. "Even your hands are huge."

Shiro absently looked down at Keith's hands on his own dick - both of them together couldn't cover all of his cock.

The heat rising in Shiro's stomach told him that was, as Keith said, a little hot.

Shiro easily slipped another finger into Keith, pushing him down to his knuckles. Keith's grip on Shiro's cock slipped, and Shiro hissed as the underside of his head got a less-than-gentle rub.

Shiro hadn't felt this good in his life.

"Shiro," He heard Keith's voice in a groan, now with three fingers fully inside of him.

Feeling confident, Shiro spoke. "What is it, Keith?"

Hearing his name used seemed to please him. "Do you think you can lift me up?"

Without replying, Shiro's fingers slipped out of Keith, and his hands grappled his thighs, hooking them around his hips. Shiro turned, pressing Keith against the bathroom wall with a soft thud.

"Like this?" Shiro said, maybe a little too cockily.

Keith's pants were hanging on his ankles, and his legs were spread open. Shiro was almost distracted from Keith's mumbled, "Yeah, like that."

Shiro found himself kissing Keith again, loving how perfect he felt. How _right_.

While he was kissing him, he distantly felt Keith's hands on his dick, stroking it lazily. It was a dull ache now, and Shiro almost tried to ignore it.

Until he felt his head pressed against Keith's opening.

Shiro could feel how wet he was instantly - the heat coming off of Keith was enough to drive him mad. It took all his reservations to not thrust into him immediately.

"Keith-" Shiro felt sweat start to form on his brow. His momentary confidence had vanished - he couldn't handle this.

Watching his eyes glaze over, Keith tried to bring him back down. "Shhh," Keith's free hand ran through Shiro's hair. "I'll guide you."

Shiro swallowed, but nodded. "I want you."

"I want you, too, Shiro." Keith smiled, and Shiro felt something so bright and blistering inside of him, he swore the sunrise had waited until this moment to happen.

Keith slipped Shiro's head into him first, hissing at how much he had to adjust. Shiro's fingers were big, but it was early, and Keith wasn't ready for this. But Keith was impatient. Ignoring the mild stretch, Keith pushed Shiro further in, reveling in how he was Shiro's _first_.

Shiro looked like he was having a fever dream, watching Keith take all of him in. By the time he was bottomed out, Keith uncomfortably straightened his back in Shiro's grip.

He could feel his cock curved into him like a rod. Keith moaned, leaning forward to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder. He half-heartedly kissed his neck, trying to breathe. "I was right, you filled me up."

Meanwhile, Shiro was losing his mind. " _Keith_ , you're _tight_ -"

"Mmmm, I know," Keith gave the slightly pull off of Shiro's cock before sliding back down. Almost as a joke, Keith moved one of his hands to his stomach, pressing down hard. Sure enough, he could feel the outline of Shiro buried inside of him. Keith hummed. "I can feel you all the way inside of me. Right here."

Shiro's stomach contracted at the words, and his hips pressed flushed against Keith. Shiro's hands were gripping Keith's thighs so hard there would be bruises.

Shiro almost came to that idea.

 _Mine_ , Shiro thought, and gave several tentative thrusts into Keith, who's head hit the wall. Grinning to himself, Shiro tried kissing Keith on the neck, imitating the way Keith has kissed him.

Shiro felt Keith's hips grind into his as he thrust, pulling out almost halfway before pushing back in. Keith's hand was still draped over his stomach, feeling Shiro's thrusts into him.

When Keith moaned, "More, Shiro," He felt himself growl. The gentle kisses to Keith's neck turned into nips and bites, soon followed by sucking and rolling his teeth into his skin.

"Shiro-" Keith stammered, squirming in his grip. "I can't- _You_ can't-"

Shiro stopped his protests with a kiss, pushing his tongue into Keith's mouth.

If anything on his resume was true, it was that Shiro was a quick learner.

Shiro's hand traveled back down to Keith's side, placing his hand over Keith's stomach. Shiro's knees almost buckled as he realized Keith was right - he could feel every thrust he gave echoed inside of Keith.

Keith gave a small scream as Shiro began snapping his hips at an angle, desperate to burry himself inside of Keith. He moved his hand back down to Keith's clit, and rubbed circles into the sensitive skin.

"Shiro-" Keith's bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his short ponytail was coming undone. "Shiro, I'm gonna come."

Before Shiro could respond, He felt Keith tighten around him, and Shiro couldn't stop himself from thrusting into him, feeling his own stomach start to drop. "Me too, Keith," He grunted, before desperately trying to pull out.

Keith pushed back down onto him, groaning after just coming. "No, I want you inside of me, please."

"Keith, that's a bad idea," Shiro was clenching every nerve in his body not to come yet. Not until-

"I don't _care_ ," Keith moaned, his hands moving to rake down Shiro's back, completely overwhelmed. "I _need_ you."

Shiro couldn't have resisted if he tried. His body completely blanked as he came, his head hitting the wall behind Keith. He felt how much come was inside of him, and almost felt bad for the mess.

Almost.

Keith, on the other hand, looked like the first hint of sunshine in the morning. He leaned down, and Shiro kissed him so easily it felt like he was the only person he'd ever known.

After a few minutes, Shiro slowly pulled out of Keith, his come dripping onto the floor. Keith groaned as Shiro set him down. "I'm gonna have to clean that up."

"I'll, uh. I'll get that," Shiro said, blushing as they both started to put their clothes back on. "I'm the one who made the mess."

Keith looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, that's right. You _did_ ," Keith kissed him chastely, which made Shiro happier than he'd like to admit. "Hey, the copilot said something about wi-fi for this flight? Are you expecting a call?"

Shiro's smile dropped. "Oh my god, I have a conference call," Shiro checked his watch. "In five minutes."

Keith laughed as Shiro scrambled to look presentable. "I guess this _was_ a bad idea, huh?"

Shiro gave him one last kiss before leaving. "Nope. Not at all."

\-----

"Did you have a good flight?" He distantly heard one of his coworkers ask him.

Shiro dimly nodded, absently feeling the end of his boarding pass tucked into his front pocket - the one with Keith's number scrawled under his name.

"Actually, it was really good."

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what shiro's job is
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion  
> 


End file.
